food_fantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
Waffle/Story
I. Disappointment "According to Toka Miselyan's theorem, a food soul's spirit power can never be retained in any physical medium that belongs to the natural world for a long period of time by any means." "You're definitely……" "Such nonsensical words……." On the speaker's platform, a middle-aged man face turned rosy red and his saliva spewed out as he spoke. Unable to contain his emotions due to agitation, the paper he's gripping tightly began to shake up and down because of his exaggerated movements. Ah…I see. It's another one of those familiar images and comments. The research paper in his hands has yet to be changed after 1 month. Will the lesson's topic stagnate here? I looked at that man with sympathy in my eyes. Although this person's identity was my teacher, a sense of pity can't help but to overflow in my heart. A former teacher. But until now……. I gave out a loud sigh and walked towards the speaker's platform, taking huge steps. Ignoring his increasingly agitated scolding, I took the coloured chalk and began to write. I jotted down step by step derivation of that theorem he spoke of. As I continued, I also added some material data, that was obtained separately from any relevant experiments, found in the books within the research lab. The white-coloured writings began to slowly occupy the empty blackboard. It was filled by a mishmash of elegant, logic operators that were orderly distributed on the blackboard. They were rife with the beauty of rationality. The man's words of anger began to dwindle. What he said began to switch from doubtful howls to self-questioning mumbles. Once I stopped writing, the majestic lecture hall fell silent. Previously, that man used a haughty tone to emphasise that he's correct. But after realising that his words weren't enough to defeat me, he began to quote all those "accurate" theorem in the textbook with agitation. I wasn't happy because of this and turned my head towards that man. This former teacher of mine and who he used to be in my memory had a stark difference. His former confidence and elegance has ceased to exist and what replaced them were the stiff-mindedness and old-fashioned. Akin to stepping into Glix institute for the first time, that certain feeling was surging in me when I knew that this school's ideal is to use methods attributed to Science to understand food souls and fallen angel. I packed my bag and turned away, ignoring the other student's complex looks. I decided to leave and return to the research lab much earlier to continue with my research. As I exit the teaching section, I looked back at the lecture hall that used to accompany me everyday. Disappointment welled up in my heart. Glix Institute was founded when the fallen angel first began to lurk. At that time, people had a fond interest to research on food souls and fallen angels alike. Everyone hopes that the blood and sweat they shed can provide aid and support for those at the frontlines. No matter how small it is. However, after the war quelled down and there was no disturbance in the state of the great environment…… The image of that man would flash in my mind once more. I shook my head. Perhaps, it's time to leave. II. Dog and Girl My fingers pressed onto my Rubik cube and moved around on their own. As a result, the light would either light up or turn dark. Following the rhythm, I release my emotions. My notepad float atop my Rubik cube, as if there were 2 invincible hands holding it. The pages flutter while I placed a ballpoint pen in my mouth, biting on it. I oscillated as the pages flutter. This is my unique way of thinking. I've tested this method numerous times and such movements succeed in helping me to feel relaxed. It takes 10 minutes for me to arrive at the lab from the lecture hall but my estimation fell short by plus-minus 20 seconds. Annotating a question on the notepad requires roughly 5 minutes, but again, my estimation fell short by plus-minus 5 seconds. The remaining time is used for me to blank out and let my mind free. Yes, just nice. I leaned my head forward and wrote a tick on my notepad using my ballpoint Pen. Question solved. However, before I could even continue with this routine and start to blank out, my focus was attracted to the sound of a dog's bark not far away. Hmm? A dog? If my memory serves me well, I can recall that no dogs are allowed in the institute. Who brought the dog in here? Well, it does not concern me anyways……. Wait……. Is that……. My lab ?!!! My train of thoughts drove back to my mind. My Rubik's cube fell on the floor, along with the notepad. Without a care to pick it up, I bolted towards my lab. "'All of you!" "*pant* *pant*.......Who are all of you !" I pushed open the door with a "bang" sound， I panted heavily and looked at the group of people in my lab and asked with anger. "Waffle, there's one more elder here. Please don't be too impatient." A trembling old man turned his head and looked at me, speaking with a low voice. His aged face looks familiar. "Who are you then?" I knitted my eyebrows. Because I was anxious, my voice carried a hint of annoyance. "It's the Chairperson of Glix Institute…..." The old man smiled and spoke. He stopped monetarily and added. ".......The person responsible for giving you research brands monthly." "Eh…….." My aura waned. "Ev-Even…… if you're the chairperson, it's not good to bring in too many people in my lab." Regardless, I still plan to stand my ground. Especially when the corner of my eyes scanned the room and found an innocent dog standing on one side, spitting it's tongue out. My anger was ignited again. "Moreover, there's a pet here. No matter what, it's still too……." At this instance, a gentle voice suddenly rang and cleared my questions. A young girl draped in a long role walked out of the crowd and placed the dog, whom was laying on the floor, in her arms. "Don't worry, Cherub is a well-behaved dog." III. Shocked "What?" I found it somewhat ridiculous after hearing her reasoning. "Even if your pet is well behaved, bringing it in the lab is still prohibited. This is my lab, got it?!" I point at the sign near the door and spoke furiously. "See that sign?! Disinfect before entering. Pets are prohibited." "Sorry, I can't see those signs." Apologetic, the girl gently bowed and waved her hand, signalling everyone to leave. It was only until now did I began to shift my focus at her. This made me realised her odd features. A pair of gloomy eyes attached to a delicate, cute and tiny face. She's actually blind. Before I could even probe a question, the dog in her arms suddenly barked. She tilted her head and spoke. "Cherub is letting me apologize to you. But you don't have to worry, his paws are clean." "......." The girl's attitude and words made me speechless. The dog followed the girl's fingers closely, as she point at the experiment table, before making a roundabout around the table. During this interval, the dog would spontaneously bark almost as if it were communicating with her in a rather unusual way. Before she stopped，the girl "look" at me. "Are you conducting a data exchange investigation between food soul's spirit power and both natural and man-made products?" "!!!!" I was shocked. I shall not say that it is impossible for a blind girl to see anything first. Even if she can really see, how in the world is she able to understand the experiment table just by going around once, when not a single soul in the entirety of Glix Institute is able to figure it out ?! Her lips curled and she shows a strange smile almost as if she saw the shock written on my face. As she spoke, her fingers aimed and picked some of the virtual apparatus on the experiment table. She was able to report each of their functions and wanted to know which of those are designed and assembled by me! Shockingly, she was also capable of predicting the functions of the machine, just by analyzing the parts it's made up of, with ease! Thereafter, she defiantly raise her dog's hands and wave at me. "Now, do you have any problem with me looking at your lab?" "Miss Waffle." "...Not at all." I swallowed my saliva and softly spoke. IV. Invitation "In the world of education，the use of white-branched mirror has always been a topic of debate. But I can tell you without a shadow of doubt that it is far more suitable than the North Stream mirror you're currently using now……." "Although you’re able to skillfully manipulate and use Daburi's instrumental theory, it cannot verify the herd’s rule, which means it is wrong to use it here. That's because the whole of Daburi’s theory has yet to integrate the plasticity and liquidity of spirit power into the research framework. You have actually overlook this as Daburi has personally emphasize this point in the abstract of his book - Guide to Food Soul Spirit Power. " "As for the periodic statistical decay of spirit power, I suggest you take a look at the folding exchange theorem proposed recently by Light Kingdom scholar, Meng Dah. While this theorem is still not widely used, the newest 57th edition of the Science weekly published by Gloriville's new science organisation should provide you with 8 to……." "Eh? In here, you used Canofen’s identity......." The small girl spoke in a confident manner in the lab. Her hollow eyes is seemingly filled with colors that no one can see. For a long time, all the bottlenecks I had in this lab melted away under her explanation. Even that dog I used to hate appears to be cuter at this moment. Surprised, she paused which made be freeze suddenly. I immediately asked. "Is there any problems when Canofen’s identity is used here?" "Not really." The girl smiled and vaguely said. "It's just that, Canofen’s identity was proposed by me and it has yet to be verified by the system. But anyways, I don't think it will cause any major problems when used here." "......." The notepad and ballpoint in my hands collapsed on the floor and I was taken aback. I stood up. ".......You invented……. Canofen’s identity?" "Yes……"The girl paused and she picked up her dress, bowing elegantly at me. "I have not introduced myself. I'm White Truffle." "Perigod’s Research Center director. That's my assistant, Cherub." "I'm happy to meet you, Miss Waffle." In the cafe inside of Glix Institute, I curiously asked as I hugged Cherub and carefully petted his fur. "So, why did you came to Glix Institute?" "Glix College is one of the famous institute that is funded by Perigod’s Research Center," White Truffle held her cup of coffee with hints of happiness in her words. "I'm only doing my scheduled visit to ensure that the grands are used in the right place." "Ah…I see." I nodded, though I was still unable to fully comprehend what she said. "Regardless, I'm satisfied that I got to know you." White Truffle took out a piece of paper from her robe as she spoke. She speedily wrote something with the pencil in her hands and pushed the paper in front of me. "Are you interested in becoming a researcher in Perigod?" "!!!" I slipped into a moment of immense joy to the point my words became incoherent. "This…This……..t-t-this is an honor!" V. Waffle Gloriville's Tifa Forest. The lush forest was filled with the sounds of birds and the air was permeated with the scent of flowers. The water in the wide river glimmer under the light. "Just as I heard, the scenery is indeed splendid. Of course, if you thought that this is a vacation getaway, you're very, very wrong." While Tifa’s scenery is just as beautiful as they said , Fallen Angels frequently emerge here. In the forest, 2 girls and a dog were sneakily working away atop a small hill. " 13 of the 16 magic seals has been broken，a big one is coming at us." Donned in a luxurious long robe with flower patterns exquisitely yet intricately stitched on them, White Truffle closed her eyes and shakes her empty hands. It was almost as if she was supporting something in the empty air. She reminded her in a low voice. "A big one? Teacher, addressing it in this manner is not very serious." Waffle knelt next to White Truffle. Her hands promptly assembled and installed various equipment. She began to talk in a sarcastic fashion. “In thousand of research, accuracy and precision is at the top of the list. If the data do not agree with each other, we’re kind of in a limbo.” Kneeling alongside is a pure white dog. After finishing speaking, it also followed Waffle and made a woof sound. Who knows whether it's agreeing with her view or whether it's blaming her for being too talkative. "Investigation requires time. Experimentation would also slow down." the corners of White Truffles’ mouth lift up as she helplessly explained. This student is good at everything but it's just that has become quite a mouthful overtime when she joined the research center. Although this behavior is limited during experimentation. Who knows who she learnt it from? White Truffle sarcastically said in her heart. Afterwards, she attentively feel the reply made by the magic seals. "Height: 8 meters, width: 2 meters, spirit wave index: 4, predicted class: Enhanced." Once Waffle finished her handiwork, she dragged a rather awkward-looking gun and stood up. A melange of parts were exposed on the gun's surface and at the bottom, a diverse range of colored words that are wired together. The base of the gun was formed from equipment with unknown function. Waffle weigh the handgun in her hand and said. "Codename 07 is completed. It can be tested anytime." White Truffle nodded and before she could even speak, the dog by her foot suddenly barked. "Wait, there's someone." Waffle immediately froze and raised her head. At the end of her vision, a person is running quickly in front of the half-appearing shadow of the Fallen angel. With the aid of her Rubik cube, Waffle enhanced her vision and stare at the person. That person had a strange samurai hairstyle and his body was clad in a contrasting suit. Unsure, Waffle mumbled. "Is that…a Food Soul?" Category:Food Soul Story